Alte Freundschaften
Alte Freundschaften ist die zwölfte Folge von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie''und die Einhundertdritte der Serie. Twilight kehrt nach Canterlot zurück, um die Freundschaften aufzufrischen, die sie vor ihren Umzug nach Ponyville hatte. Inhalt Die Erkenntnis Nach drei Großen Events in einer Woche gönnen sich Twilight und Spike etwas Entspannung. Dabei merkt Spike an, dass es schon komisch sei, dass sich alle bei ihr Rat für ihre Freundschaften hohlen, wo Twilight doch mal als schlechte Freundin bekannt war. Twilight kann nicht fassen, was Spike da sagt, aber an der Fotowand im Raum hängt nicht ein Bild aus der Zeit vor Ponyville. Sie beide sind nämlich in Canterlot geboren und aufgewachsen. Jetzt ist Twilight die Prinzessin der Freundschaft, der schlagartig klar wird, dass sie sich nicht mal an die Namen ihrer alten Canterlot-Freunde erinnern kann, von denen sie jetzt vielleicht für einen schlechte Freundin gehalten wird. Spike versucht damit zu beschwichtigen, dass er ja nur sagen wollte, wie sehr sie sich verändert hat. Aber Twilight ist fest entschlossen, es wider gut zu machen und noch heute Abend aufzubrechen. Rückkehr nach Canterlot Wenig später treffen Spike und Twilight in Canterlot ein und Twilight meint, dass es das Beste sei, am Anfang zu beginnen, Ihrem alten Heim, das noch genauso ist, wie sie es verlassen haben, wenn auch etwas staubiger. Twilight macht sich Vorwürfe, wie sie es nur zulassen konnte. Spike versucht ihr klar zumachen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war. Prinzessin Celestia hat ihr ja damals diese Aufgabe übertragen, für die sie nach Ponyville musste. Ihr gibt keiner die Schuld. (Siehe: ''Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1). Aber trotzdem fragt sie sich, wie sie das Haus im totalen Chaos zurücklassen konnte, wie ihre Freundschaften. Twilight will zu erst zu … Gut, dass Spike die Liste hat, auf der Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings und Moon Dancer stehen. Twilights Entschuldigung Gleich am nächsten Morgen geht Twilight zu Minuette. Sie macht sich schon Sorgen, dass alle sich fragen, warum ihre Freundin sie nur so schlecht behandelt. Doch Minuette freut sich riesig, Twilight wieder zu sehen und von Spike ein Foto mit ihr und der Prinzessin schießen lässt. Da kommt Minuette die Idee, dass sie mal zu Lemon Hearts und Twinkleshine gehen sollen. Was Twilight gerade recht kommt. Kurz darauf sitzen die Vier in Donut Joes, Donutladen und erzählen sich, was sie in der Zwischenzeit so gemacht haben. Dabei erfährt Twilight auch, dass die drei auch auf ihrer Krönung waren. (Siehe: Prinzessin Twilight) Was Lyra angeht, so erzählt Minuette, dass sie auch nach Ponyville gezogen ist und sich die Freundinnen nun immer wieder mal besuchen. Sie haben schon überlegt, auch Twilight zu ihren Treffen einzuladen, doch dachten sie, dass sie ihr altes Leben hinter sich gelassen hat. Jetzt wollen die drei aber wissen, wieso Twilight gekommen ist. All die anderen Male, wo sie in Canterlot war, hat sie die drei ja nie aufgesucht. Nun ist der Moment gekommen, wo sich Twilight bei ihnen entschuldigt. Bevor sie Canterlot verließ, hat sie ihre Freunde nicht richtig Wert geschätzt. Weil sie nicht wusste, wie wichtig Freundschaft ist. Aber seit sie in Ponyville ist, hat sie viel gelernt, wie eine gute Freundin zu sein. Doch ihnen war sie wohl keine, also will sich entschuldigen, sie verletzt zu haben. Darüber könne die Drei nur lachen. Klar hat es etwas weh getan, dass Twilight ohne sich zu verabschieden weg ging, Aber so etwas waren sie schon von ihr gewohnt. Sie haben es nicht persönlich genommen. Da schlägt Lemon Hearts eine Vergangenheitsreise vor. Alte Zeiten Erster Halt ist ihr altes Schulhaus, wo sich Twilight erinnert, wie sie und Moon Dancer über Anweisungen in einem Buch diskutierten und Moon Dancer dann merkte, das falsche Buch zu haben. Jetzt möchte Twilight wissen, was denn aus Moon Dancer wurde. Minuette erzählt ihr, dass man den Kontakt verloren hat, als Twilight weg ging. Twinkel fällt ein, dass sie noch in der Stadt ist, also gehen sie nachsehen. Beim halb verfallenen Haus der alten Freundin will Moon Dance nichts von ihnen wissen und schickt sie wieder weg. Laut Minuette kennt sie Moon Dancer halt so immer in ihre Bücher vertieft. Genau wie Twilight früher, die es bei dem Gedanken gruselt. Twilight und Moon Dancer Drei Tage später beobachten Minuette, Twilight und Spike Monn Dancer. Aber mehr als dass sie in die Bibliothek und dann wieder heim geht, ist nicht zu sehen. Twilight ist aufgefallen, dass niemand Moon beachtet. Es gäbe es sie gar nicht. Minuette erzählt, dass Moon Dancer schüchtern ist. Aber sie ist mal kurz aus sich heraus gekommen und sogar eine Party gab. Eine Party zu der Twilight nicht kam. (Siehe: Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1) Minuette dachte, dass Moon Dancer durch die Party lockerer wird. Sie und die anderen haben sie danach noch ein paar mal eingeladen, da sie aber immer mit ihren Studien beschäftigt war, haben sie irgendwann aufgehört sie zu fragen. Twilight hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie wichtig diese Party für Moon Dancer war. Sie beschließt einen Weg es wider gut zu machen. In der Bibliothek unternimmt Twilight mehrere Versuche, mit Moon Dancer zu reden, um sich zu entschuldigen. Sie zaubert sich sogar in ihr Buch rein. Doch Monn Dancer will nichts weiter als in Ruhe studieren. Doch da ist sie neugierig, wie Twilight überhaupt ins Buch gekommen ist. Es gibt Wichtergeres als staubige alte Bücher Auf einem Spaziergang erklärt Twilight, dass sie eine neue Lernmethode entwickelt hat. Das kann sie zwar nur in paar Minuten durch halten, aber man kann eine Menge aufschnappen, wenn man mitten in einem Buch steckt. Moon Dancer erinnert es an die Haycarte-Methoden, von dem Twilight eine Abhandlung über Ponys hat. Twilight führt Moon Dancer in ihr altes Heim. Wo letztere ein Buche findet, das sie Twilight mal schenkte und diese es bei ihrem Umzug zurück ließ. Aber Twilight hat sie nicht her geführt, um dauernd daran erinnert zu werden, was für eine schlechte Freundin sie mal war. Sie schenkt Moon Dancer den Schlüssel zum Turm, wenn sie heute mit Twilight, Minuette, Lemon und Twinkleshine zu Abend isst. Abwer Moon Dancer will nicht und geht. Twilight versucht, sie zu überzeugen und ihr klar zu machen, dass es Wichtigeres gibt als staubige alte Bücher. Aber erst als Twilight ihr anbietet, die Haycarte-Methode zu zeigen, sagt Moon Dancer zu. Das Abendessen Das Essen läuft schleppend und Moon Dancer verschwindet vorzeitig. Als Twilight sie bittet, der Freundschaft eine Chance zu geben, meint Moon Dancer, dass sie das schon mal getan hat, und es nicht funktionierte. Es knickt Twilight, dass das Essen nicht geklappt hat. Da kommt Twilight an den Ort, wo Moon Dancer damals die Party gab. Die Geheimwaffe Twilight kann sich nur vorstellen, wie es Moon Dancer, die sich schon auf ihre Freundin freute, damals traf, dass sie nicht zur Party kam. Twilight wünscht sich, dass alles ungeschehen zu machen. Da kommt ihr eine Idee und sie weiß auch schon genau, wer ihr dabei helfen kann. Am nächsten Tag kommt Minuette zu Twilight. Als ihr niemand aufmacht, denkt sie schon, dass sie das Handtuch geworfen hat und zurück nach Ponyville ist. Doch genau da fliegt Twilight mit ihrer Geheimwaffe Pinkie Pie ein. Zu ihrer Überraschung kennen sich Minuette und Pinkie schon. Die beiden haben sich auf Cadance und Shining Armors Hochzeit angefreundet (Siehe: Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 & Teil 2). Aber jetzt gilt es, eine Party zu organisieren. Herzschmerz Mit einer Bücherspur wird Moon Dancer zu einer Party gelockt. Jetzt platzt ihr der Kragen und macht sich Luft. Es hat sie damals zutiefst verletzt, als Twilight nicht zur Party kam, und sie wollte nie wieder so was durchmachen müssen und bricht in Tränen aus. Da entschuldigt sich Twilight bei ihr. Sie versteht, dass eine Party den Schmerz nicht wieder gut machen kann. Aber ihr Fehler soll nicht der Grund sein, dass Moon Dancer mit keinem Pony befreundet sein will. Minuette, Twinkleshine und Lemon Hearts bieten Moon Dancer wieder ihre Freundschaft an und Twilight hat arrangiert, dass noch ein Paar von Moon Dancers Freunden Kommen. Die Bibliothekarin, Die Buchhändlerin und ihre Schwester. Twilight erklärt, dass sie mit magischen Kreaturen am anderen Ende von Equestria gekämpft und sehr viel erlebt hat. Aber nichts war für sie schlimmer als zu erkennen, wie sehr sie damals Moon Dancers Gefühle verletzt haben muss. Moon Dancer kriegt sich wieder ein und nimmt die Entschuldigung sowie die Freundschaft an. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie wichtig es ihr war, dass einmal zu hören. Umarmung. Jetzt wird gefeiert. Besser spät als nie Die Party wird ein Hit und geht bis tief in die Nacht. Zum Abschied dankt Moon Dancer Twilight für alles. Spike überreicht ihr noch das Geschenk, welches er ihr schon damals mitbringen wollte: Ein Foto von der alten Clique. Etwas später geht Moon Dancer mit Minuette, Twinkle und Lemon Ball spielen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben, an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 08:52: Minuettes Brille passt zum Logo der Restaurantkette Margaritaville. *Z. 11:55: Moon Dancer erwähnt die Haycart Methode. Der Name leitet sich ab vom Philosophen René Descartes. *Z. 16:06: Dass Pinkie beim Flug auf Twilight rückwärts sitzt erinnert an die berühmte Szene in der Major T.J. Kong, verkörpert von Slim Pickners, auf einer fallende A-Bombe reitet. Aus dem Film Dr. Seltsam oder: Wie ich lernte, die Bombe zu lieben von 1964. *Z. 19:35: Die Buchhändlerin ist angelehnt an Honey Lemon aus Baymax, Riesigs Robowabohu von 2014. Navboxen en:Amending Fences pl:Kopę lat! Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel